En momentos de deseperación
by Diana de Ailf MDI
Summary: En los momentos de desesperación se hacen cosas que pueden causar arrepentimiento más tarde. Eso no era un sentimiento desconocido para Emma y Julian. - Un pequeño vistazo a su relación una vez se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos.


**Disclaimer:** Emma, Julian y todos los elementos de las sagas Shadowhunter pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

* * *

En los momentos de desesperación se hacen cosas que pueden causar arrepentimiento más tarde. Eso no era un sentimiento desconocido para Emma y Julian. Demasiadas habían sido las ocasiones en las que Emma deseaba haber hecho caso a esa pequeña advertencia del fondo de su mente el día, en que desesperados porque no los separan, habían dicho que iban a ser parabatai. Bueno, el que lo había mencionado había sido Julian, pero no se le podía cargar con la culpa. Emma estaba dispuesta desde hace algún tiempo y en ese momento tan crucial era lo único que los mantendría unidos pasara lo que pasara. Por supuesto que le siguió la corriente.

En ese momento eran unos niños de apenas doce años y no habían visto otra solución. Ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar nada. ¿Cómo iban a saber que se acabarían sintiendo de esa manera? Ahora que se daban cuenta de que había mucho más que simple amistad en su relación, algo que _podría_ nombrarse amor (aun cuando la simple palabra hacía que se echaran a temblar) hubo momentos en los que se arrepintieron de haber tomado la ceremonia. Sin embargo pronto recordaban, que entonces no habrían disfrutado juntos esos años y les entraban ganas de temblar de terror ante esa perspectiva.

Eso era lo que le dijo Julian a Emma cuando ella se sumía en los "y si…" y en parte era un descargo de responsabilidad para sí mismo también.

Se consolaban pensando que pese a todo, aún no habían cruzado la última línea, ni pensaban hacerlo pronto. Esperaban olvidar ese sentimiento que los recorría cuando pensaban el uno en el otro. E incluso con eso, no es como si estuvieran saliendo. Su "especie de relación" (ni siquiera tenía nombre), desde el momento de ese maldito beso cuando pensaban que no iban a salir vivos de ese subterráneo (dado por la euforia de seguir vivos y _juntos_ olvidándose de todo lo demás) se basaba en los momentos de debilidad a solas, cuando no podían soportarlo y acababan cediendo a la tentación. Se reflejaba en la culpabilidad después de cada uno de esos escasos instantes, en el miedo a que se descubriera ese sentimiento que los recorría por dentro, uniéndolos de forma irrevocable.

A veces, Julian tenía la sensación de que su hermano Tiberius, cuando salía de su ensimismamiento, sospechaba algo. Pero no era nada tangible y no es como si Ty fuera a comunicarle sus sospechas a alguien, tenía la impresión de que no le interesaba demasiado lo que hicieran cuando él y Emma estaban juntos.

Emma se comía la cabeza buscando una solución, incluso aunque tuviera que pisar la biblioteca más de lo necesario para encontrar respuestas. Una vez le sugirió a Julian escapar al mundo mundano, pero este había negado rápidamente. Sabía que una vida así mataría lentamente a Emma, aunque fuera lo único que se les ocurriera en ese instante.

En momentos de desesperación se pueden llegar a tomar decisiones de las que te arrepentirás más tarde. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ni Emma ni Julian se arrepentían demasiado. Era lo que les había permitido disfrutar juntos de momentos preciados (buenos y malos, que conformaban lo que eran ahora) y con toda la gente del Instituto también. Esos momentos bien merecían la pena. Y el amor demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo de lado, algo que descubrirían con el tiempo.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Hoy estaba inspirada para escribir esto. Me ha gustado escribir sobre ellos dos. Sinceramente, veo la relación de Em y Julian, como si fuera un poco una historia de incesto (porque los demás "La Clave" reaccionarían como si lo que pasara entre ellos fuera algo tan terrible como eso). Yo tengo debilidad por ese tipo de historias (un poco rara lo sé) y me encantaron las apariciones de ellos dos en el libro de CoHF, así que aquí viene este experimento raro, sin una mota de dialogo. Y la mención a Ty, pues... porque sinceramente es un personaje que creo me va a gustar en Dama de Medianoche y pienso que al ser el más perspicaz de los que viven en el instituto, sería el que podría llegar a sospechar algo (si se llegara a fijar y le importara el comportamiento de ellos dos xD). La manera en que se dieron su primer beso... bueno, yo creo que sucederá algo así. Será un impulso repentino, de esos que no sabes por qué te entran y luego se miraran medio horrorizados medio felices por lo que acaba de suceder. En mi One-shoot es debido a un momento de euforia, quien sabe como lo pondrá Clare...

Dejad reviews porfa plis.

Se despide,

Diana de Ailf...


End file.
